Bound
by Kurohami
Summary: After losing his parents, Issei is bound to his past and forgotten memories, Hyodou issei is described as a heartless and emotionless killer. Until one day... he is hired to be the bodyguard of the heiress to the gremory household, none other than Rias Gremory by Mahou himself. Will this change his life? Op/OOC Issei. issei x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story that will most likely follow the storyline of the godly dragon which I have deleted. The reason why I did because I got a new idea and decided to develop the story as I thought that my first chapter was too short and that I wanted to improve much more, your reviews will be highly appreciated as I can learn what you want and what you don't want. So please bear with me! I am really sorry if you guys do not like this but I have received many feedbacks from my friends that i should develop that story more, thus, to this new creation! I hope you enjoy this new story and forgive me for my decision. Please Follow, favourite and Review. :3**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 **{sound** **effect}**

Chapter 1: BodyGuard

"Really! A human is trying to kill me, this must be a lucky day for me!" A fat man laughs as the wings of a devil sprouts out from behind.

In front of him, a muscular man with a black coat only stands there, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are hazel and his lips in a thin straight line.

"Senou Kanji, I am here to eliminate you." Answering in a few words, he sped towards the fat man but he Kanji dodged it with ease.

"What? Who are you?" Kanji asked as he shot a beam of energy at Issei.

Deflecting it with his hand, Issei answered," Hyodou Issei."

"Ha, you thi.." Cutting off his sentence, the man turns swiftly as he swung his fist towards Kanji, knocking him from his balance.

"Please perish." With an expression that lacked emotion, he points a pistol at Kanji.

The sounds of bullet shots are soon heard after that as an anguishing cry can be heard or what you could call the cry of pain.

"I HATE YOU! HYODOU ISSEI!"

(Hallway)

"Good work!" The cheery voices of the workers could be heard as issei trudged down the hallway, his eyes sliding to another direction as he stared at the wall, not making any eye contact with any of the others.

After returning the gun, he made his way to report about his mission and stepped away to avoid bumping into a group of people when he spotted his commander in the crowd.

Catching his eye, his commander grinned as he turned to his companion, a smart-looking red haired man who was dressed in a suit, accompanying him was a silver-haired woman who was wearing a maid outfit.

Bowing deeply, Issei's mind swirled with confusion as he stared at his commander, "Issei, this is Sirzechs and his wife."

Hearing the word Sirzechs, Issei immediately got the hint and greeted his commander's companions,"Lucifer-sama and his wife, Good afternoon."

Smiling, Sirzechs reached his hand out and gave issei a light handshake.

"Commander Kaito, Senou Kanji has been taken care of, i will take my leave now." Taking a step back, Issei was about to make his way to his office when Kaito stopped him.

"Issei, please follow us to the meeting room."

His eyes blinked with slight amusement before nodding his head.

Standing at a corner, he opened the door and all of them walked in before locking the door shut.

Issei moved to a corner before standing straight, analyzing his clients and giving the commander a slightly annoyed glare.

"Hmmm... I never expected you to be this young especially after you are nicknamed "Nightmare", you are probably as old as my sister, maybe even younger." Sirzechs commented as he looked issei from up to down.

'I apologize but could any of you please explain what job you want me to take?" Issei questioned as his fists clenched from Sirzechs calling him his nickname, especially since it was a nickname he hated.

Taken aback by Issei's bluntless, Sirzechs seemed lost for words for a moment before he continued his usual smile and Grayfia gave him a slight frown.

"Very well, Issei, what do you think we want to hire you for?" Sirzechs asked as he crossed his legs.

Cringing, Issei replied with a scowl," To kill someone though I highly doubt that judging that you are Maou."

Chuckling, Sirzechs patted Kaito's back, "You raised a smart one here."

Issei's eyes narrowed at the compliment but stood there as the two engaged in a conversation, sipping their coffee leisurely.

Grayfia seemed like she was irritated by Sirzechs as she pinched his ear, pulling it hard and Issei bit back a smile.

"Sirzechs-sama, I advise you that we should take care of the important matters first before taking nonsense." She reprimanded in a cold tone and Sirzechs gave a weak smile.

Passing a file to Issei, Sirzechs placed his hands on his lap as Issei scanned though the information.

'Rias Gremory,one year older than me, heiress to the gremory, Sirzech's sister.

"So what do you want me to do?" issei raised his eyebrows.

"Simple, protect her." Sirzechs shot issei a smile as issei gaped at him.

"Ehh?"

Thus, the days of becoming a bodyguard had started for Hyodou issei.

 **Well, I'm done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just finished my important exams and I had much more free time to write! I am so sorry for not updating my story for so long and after this chapter, I have to start working on Traitor. I thank you all for you patience and I'm quite surprised this story got so many positive remarks and I will work on my story length so please understand that my updates may take a little longer sometimes because I am actually in a turmoil because I got into a huge argument with my friend who has been with me since elementary school and I'm taking away all that stress by writing so here is the new chapter of bound!**

 **[grey-senpai]Thank you I will work on my story length**

 **[Kirinthor] Thank you for your support**

 **[coolsiddhusmailbox] thx and i'll try harder.**

 **[Guest] Thank you and yes, i am writing the chapter now :3**

 **[Sasuke75249] Thank you**

 **[Satanpie] i hope so too.**

 **[The game dragon] I used google translate to find out what you were saying and i thank you for the support.**

 **[TheMage22] Thank you.**

 **[Guest] I am so sorry but i found out that the character development in that story was kind of fast so in this story, i am trying to make the development both interesting and not too fast at the same time.**

 **[H5R4] well its here!**

 **"Talking"**

 **[Sacred gear]**

 **{Sound Effect}**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

"Oppai...So much of them." A bald teenager groped pervertedly in the air as he peeked through the "Unused' locker in the girl's changing room. His cheeks were stained oink and his eyes leered at the girls outside changing their shirts.

"Hmm..., those three sizes fit you, Mastuda." A shorter black haired teenager said as he pushed his spectacles up.

"Oohhh...I feel like I'm in heaven, Oi! Issei, why aren't you indulging in the pleasure we can get now!" Mastuda whispered as he stared at the brown-haired man who was leaning against the locker with a bored expression.

His body was toned and his cold brown eyes shone in the light shining through the small gaps of the locker as he sighed,"If you guys really want to get a girlfriend, stop peeking at other girls.."

"Well, at least you have a good body, half the girls don't care you were caught peeking because you have a hot body and you're so cold to everyone, you freaking sadist." The black haired teen called Motohama retorted as his tears seemed to well up in his yes,"If only I had girls fawning over me."

He looked away and started his own perverted dream with his imaginary dream body that would win all the girls' heart with a single look.

Issei grimaced in annoyance as he started at the two useless people before him,"Girls aren't objects, you know? Just because we are men doesn't mean we are suppose to be perverts and peek at girls changing, Sheesh why did I even come here?" He groaned as the other two kept ogling at the girls' body, not giving a single care about what issei had said.

There was a burning hot sensation in Issei's pocket as he touched a tiny object. A red pawn piece to be exact.

His attention now on the chess piece, he twirled it around nimbly with his two fingers before pushing his hair to the side. "Meant to be her's huh?" His voice was gentle like the warm and calm wind yet it held as much power as a huge wave crashing on the shores.

Drifting off to his own world, issei put a distance between him and the two other teens in the cramped locker.

[ _flashback]_

 _"I am afraid that I see no reason to accept this mission, Sirzechs-sama." Issei said as he glared at his commander for putting him in such a tough position after making him try to accept the job._

 _Chuckling, Sirzechs placed his hand below his chin as his blue-green eyes shone with the slight gleam of mischief, fitting for a devil. "Ara.I should have known the powerful Hyodou issei would be hard time for me to make him accept this job of mine."_

 _Snorting, Issei was about to leave the room when Sirzechs spoke up."How about I interest you with something that may be of use to you?"_

 _Curious, Issei stayed to listen and awaited for what Sirzechs was going to show him._

 _Holding out his hand, he held a pawn chess piece that bloomed the magnificent colour of crimson red as he dropped it into Issei's outstretched arm._

 _Eyebrows creasing with confusion at the tiny object, issei was just about to speak when the tiny pawn piece sizzled in his palm, burning a hot patch in his hand as it gave off a pale colour of red._

 _The gold-coloured metal embroidered on the piece gave off a bright shining light as it was absorbed into his body. "W-What the?" Issei's eyes widened at how the red piece changed in his palm and recoiled from the pawn piece that burst out from his chest._

 _Shining brighter and brighter, the pawn piece finally managed to calm down in the palm on Issei as he looked too shock to even react anymore._

 _"That shows that you are meant to be the servant of my sister's, issei-kun." Sirzechs said as his finger trailed across the cold wood of the table in front of him._

 _"What was that?" Issei asked as he touched himself to see if his body had somehow changed when the pawn piece entered his body._

 _"That is an evil piece which we devils use to reincarnate other beings to work for us. Unfortunately, only high-class devils can get hold of these pieces so that they can help the devil society with their servants. There are many types of evil pieces and they range in all the piece of the chess game. There is one king who would be the high class devil himself. the queen who would probably be the king's right hand man and possess the characteristics of the pawn, rook and bishop pieces, making them the most balanced and powerful of all the pieces. Two bishops that gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells. Two knights that gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high speed rook pieces that gain superhuman strength and enable them to have both high defence and strength but are slower,Lastly, the pawn piece that you are holding allows you to be promoted into either the queen, knight, rook or bishop."_

 _Absorbing_ _all the information quickly,Issei questioned Sirzechs why the pawn piece had not accepted him in which Sirzechs replied that he was too powerful to only have one piece to reincarnate him into a devil._

 _"After all, the sacred gear in you is very unique."_

 _'Unique? Sacred Gear?' Issei thought as he scratched his head, trying to wrap his mind around the situation._

 _"Well then, will you take the job?" Bringing the topic back to before, Sirzech gave Issei an innocent smile like he knew it would happen all along._

 _Gritting his teeth, Issei complied to the mission and was sent to Kuoh Academy as a year before Rias, making him her junior._

 ** _xx_**

"Heh.. i really was too hasty back then." issei murmured to himself.

The instructions had been simple, he had to finish the first year without being found out by rRas and her current peerage till the date sirzechs had told him to meet Rias and explain the details to her.

For the years that had came by, issei had never met Rias though he met some of her peerage members and also acted as a life saver for Sirzechs so that Sirzechs could escape from his work and made issei protect him from Grayfia.

Issei chuckled at the memories of Sirzechs getting pulled by the ear by Grayfia and getting lectured and as much as he hated to confess, Issei was contented with being by their side since they treated him like family.

"So, a week before I actually become Rias Gremory's official bodyguard, huh?" Sighing,issei was just about to get up when he saw the perverted duo freeze and covered their mouths.

Peering out the small gap, he saw a small-sized girl with short white hair and a cat pin walk towards them.

Tojou Koneko. The rook of Rias Gremory and was a first-year.

Her hazel eyes seemed to burn into Issei's gaze as she stomped towards them with a determined face.

 **{Creak}**

The door suddenly had the shape of a fist and issei predicted it as Koneko using her superhuman strength with her rook abilities.

'I guess Sirzechs wasn't lying when he said superhuman strength.' Issei cringed as the door of the locker was being pried open with a single finger of Koneko.

The perverted duo were to scared to move that when koneko had finally separated the door from the locker, they only stood there to allow her to punch them and Issei was certain he heard their bones crush.

'I better hide my presence.' Issei suddenly realised that as he hid at the side of the locker, successfully hiding from koneko for a short while.

"There were three of them.." Koneko spoke as Issei felt her fingernails tapping the hard metal of the locker and a cold shiver went down his spine as he heard the perverted duo giving out grieving cry.

'What the hell is she doing to them. Tojou Koneko as a sadist. i should have seen that coming from her distant face.' Issei thought as he bit his nail out of fear.

"Pervert." Out of nowhere, the locker Issei was hiding in was thrown up and just as it was about to land on Issei, he managed to dodge it swiftly earning a surprised look from Koneko.

"Kya!" Suddenly, the oblivious girls shouted as they realised that Issei and the two unconscious duo in the female changing room in which they immediately covered their body parts and ran off.

Koneko glared at them, her hand clenching into a fist,"I hate perverts."

 **xx**

Sona eyes twitched with anger s she placed her hand on her forehead and heaved a deep breath.

Sitri Sona went by the alias of Souna Shitori was a third-year student Kuoh high and also the student council president with her serious face and steady glare, her reputation of the third most popular girl was both respected and feared by the students.

Her violet eyes were bright in the dark Student Council room and her short bob of black hair bounced as she shook her head tiredly and she massaged her forehead to emphasize how disappointed she was.

"Hyodou-kun, this is the fifth time this week, you guys are being very troublesome to be sent here every day, literally." She lectured as she glared at Issei since the other two teens were not in the state to speak.

"Gomenasai Kaichou, I will try my best not to trouble you again." Issei said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly,'High class devils sure are elegant.' He thought as Sona sat straight in her chair with no sign of slouching.

Just as Sona was about to send him out, the door to the Student council room opened and two girls stepped in.

One had long red hair, blue-green eyes and a bountiful bosom, she looked exactly like the female form of Sirzechs if it wasn't for her serious look and the other had long black hair tied up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and an equally bountiful bosom, however, she held a gentle smile and had the same violet eyes as Sona.

"Sona, there are..." The long red-haired girl words trailed off as she saw Issei in front of her with a very shocked expression.

'What the...SHIT!' Issei's mind rambled about idiotic stuff when he came to realise that the red-haired girl was Rias Gremory or none other than the one he was meant to protect and the other girl was Akeno Himejima and both were the first and second most popular girl respectively.

Shaking a little, issei failed to be calm and stuttered,"Gremory-senpai, umm.. sorry to interrupt."

He mentally berated himself as Rias stared at him with amusement,'Nice going, you look so natural.'

Rias giggled as she continued,"My apologies my adorable kouhai, it was my fault for barging i like that, I should have knocked that was very rude of us, right Akeno?"

Akeno's gentle smile changed to a grin that seemed like a predator cornering its prey,"Ara Ara but we have such a cute junior to have apologized so politely, we must reward him, no?"

Just as Issei was going to rush out of the room, the pawn piece in his pocket dropped and Issei's eyes immediately widened as he lunged to get it, successfully clasping it n his hands before they spotted it but landed below Rias's skirt.

"Sorry!" Issei shouted as he scrambled up and ran off.

"Ara Ara." Akeno giggled as her finger traced her smile,"He seems quite interesting."

Rias however stayed silent,'If I was correct, he dropped a red pawn piece, alike to the one that Onii-sama took from me...' She looked at issei running to the school gate from the Student council's window ,"How interesting indeed.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! After a much hectic week, I just came back from my trip to Japan and got myself so many anime merchandise. I managed to squeeze in another chapter because I have so much more free time than before now so Ta-da, you get one more chapter from me. :3 Anyway, I** **want to thank all of you for supporting me even though I didn't update for quite long before so thank you! After this, I have to go update Traitor soon so I'm not going to be so naggy here. I hope my chapter length isn't that short but please bear with me!**

 **[Dragonmaster128] Thank you for your understanding :3**

 **[Guest] I'm so sorry for not updating for that period of time**

 **[Kirinthor] No no, Sirzechs only wanted to show Issei that he was meant to be Rias servant, the pawn piece didn't accept him because he was too strong for only one.**

 **[Sasuke75249] you have to read to find out :3**

 **[Myulander] Thanks**

 **[Reikon67] I guess I'm suppose to fuck off now?**

 **[LucariosSteel] Thank you!**

 **[SatanPie] Thank you so much! :)**

 **[Guest] Well, lets say Issei wasn't exactly that nervous, he just didn't want Rias to think he was suspicious but he was actuakly very surprised when he saw her and he was actually really embarrassed when he ended below her skirt too. I guess Issei decided to trust Sirzechs on him being meant to be Rias' s servant.**

 **[Animeawesomelove] Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 **{Sound effect}**

 **Chapter 2: In one condition**

"Maybe I shouldn'ttry acting like the nervous junior, it looks idiotic." Issei muttered as he walked down the lane,"Though I can't believe I didn't catch that pawn piece in time, Rias Gremory must have already saw it."

Sighing, Issei was about to bang his head on the pole when he saw a flash of black.

Turning, Issei stared at the black haired beauty before him who was fidgeting nervously as she did not return his gaze.

Sensing her abnormal presence, Issei could make out that she was human but was not able to confirm her species and his hand snaked down to take hold of his gun in case there was a need for desperate measures.

"Ano, you are H-Hyodou Issei right?" The girl asked shyly, a tinge of red forming on her cheeks.

'I will go along with her act.' Issei smiled back brightly,"Hai! Do you need any help?"

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked as she twirled her hair with one finger, avoiding his gaze.

"No." Issei answered bluntly as he looked at the time on his watch, what could anyone say? He was hungry after all.

The girl's mood brightened a little as she spoke more confidently now,"Then, would you go out with me?"

Issei's mind became blank in a single moment, after a single sentence before regaining his composure as he had not expected such an event to happen.

Though, he had only ever came to complete his job not to start dating someone he only just met, his life only revolved around his mission and nothing would get in his way.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for someone to date." He stated as he walked past her without any more words said.

That was his life after all, only do what was necessary but never less nor more.

As he opened his apartment's door, he tidied his messy hair before entering the household and turning on the lights.

Making a turn, he walked straight to his laptop, figuring he could squeeze in a call before bathing as he searched through the web.

Within a second, a blue light illuminated from the screen as a small figure of Sirzechs sat before him, giving him one of his signature goofy smiles that never failed to annoy Issei.

"Ara Issei-kun, have you finally acknowledged me as your onii-san, Ahh~ Lucky me to have both a younger sister and brother,Maou must love me." He started chatting as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

With a twitching eyebrow, Issei muttered,"For Maou himself to say those words, the world must be coming to an end."

Chuckling to himself, Sirzechs maintained a calm posture as he finally asked issei what his main reason was to call him.

"Another supernatural species contacted me asking me to date her, do you by any chance know something about this?" Issei hinted sarcastically, quite sure that Sirzechs was the one that had set him up.

"Unfortunately, it was not me Issei-kun, I'm rooting for you to marry someone else but moving on to the topic, could you describe her to me?" Sirzechs teased Issei as Issei's face scrunched up in irritation.

"Long black hair, violet eyes, nice body and at teenage age, that should be it." Issei trailed off into silence as Sirzechs typed furiously into another screen of his.

"Is this the girl?" Sirzechs swerved around as he showed issei a picture of the girl he had met earlier.

After seeing Issei nod, Sirzechs read the information from the computer,"Raynare, a fallen-angel... I don't see her posing any threats to you, though Azazel told me he sent her to keep an eye on you in case you go berserk with Ddraig."

"Oh, you mean that guy?" Issei questioned as he summoned the crimson gauntlet that seemed to glow in the dark room,"I still don't know how to use it though."

Issei grimaced at the fact as Sirzechs taunted him for still not being able to use Ddraig and memories of the embarrassing day flooded into his mind.

 _"So, what was i supposed to do again?" Sirzechs gave Issei a sheepish smile and gave his best effort to push the stack of papers away._

 _Issei started at Sirzechs with his mouth agaped,"You're supposed to sigh all these papers."_

 _"Oh! Com on, that's no fun at all." Sirzechs pouted as he placed his head on the table and stretched his arms._

 _"I think I hear Grayfia-san entering." Issei pointed out and Sirzechs immediately returned to his normal posture and started his work before realising he was tricked._

 _His eyes scanned the room before an imaginary light bulb lit up as he looked at issei," How about I teach you to summon your sacred gear?"_

 _Issei raised his eyebrows in curiosity, not sure whether or not to trust the mischievous man._

 _Before he could answer, Sirzechs had already dragged him off his seat as he asked Issei to lift up his left arm._

 _Of course, the summoning process was quite easy when Sirzechs asked him to concentrate on his left arm as his strongest part._

 _It was when Sirzechs asked him to try out the sacred gear that Issei was stuck and they ended up wasting a whole day doing it._

"Tch, Bye." Issei slammed the laptop shut as he changed into another attire and decided to go out for a jog.

Stopping at a nearby park, Issei was about to rest when he spotted the girl who had asked him out staring at the fountain.

Sensing that he was alone and not wanting to be put in an awkward situation, he was about to turn away when Raynare turned around and Issei mentally screamed.

"Eh? Hyodou-kun?" She sounded surprised as she spotted him.

Planting the best fake smile he could make on his face, Issei politely waved at her and cringed when she walked closer to him.

"Ano, I haven't introduced myself, i am Amano Yuuma." She said as she bowed.

Thinking she was using her alias, Issei played along till Raynare asked if Issei minded he helped her complete a favour in which Issei said no.

Skipping closer to Issei, Raynare whispered in Issei's ear,"Will you die for me?"

With a violent push, Issei barely dodged a light spear that surged crossed him as he balanced himself.

Giggling madly, Raynare's attire had now changed into skimpy clothing that Issei found himself blushing which consisted of only black leather wrapping around her body.

Mentally berating himself for leaving his gun in his uniform, issei summoned his gauntlet at his last resort, using it as a weapon for close combat by smashing Raynare with it.

Overwhelming her quite easily with his vast knowledge in combat, Issei managed to pin her down on the floor with the gauntlet pointed at her menacingly.

 **[Boost]**

The gauntlet sounded as Issei felt the strength he had increased as the grip on Raynare's neck tightened.

'So it boosts my power? I have to question Sirzechs about his later.' Issei thought as Raynare squirmed beneath him.

"Why did you disobey your orders?" Issei asked, his voice cold as he glared at Raynare who screeched at the dim light from the gauntlet.

"Azazel-sama would be proud of me if I eliminate one on the threats to the fallen angels."She coughed out as she struggled against the mere strength of issei.

"Then what if I tell you Azazel would probably kill you if I inform him you attempted to kill me?" Issei threatened as Raynare eyes widened.

"W-Why would he do that?"

Issei sighed as he explained to her," Honestly, the three factions have already agreed to cooperate but they have yet to actually finalise the details."

Raynare was about to deny that fact when Issei's glare burned into her eyes and raynare was forced to agree.

"I will let you live." Issei suddenly concluded out of nowhere as he released his grip on her and Raynare was just about to heave a sigh of relief when Issei grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Rias knuckles went white when she witnessed the scene in front of her, she had been spying on him after seeing he had one her pawns but her blood ran cold when he saw him single-handedly defeating a fallen angel without any magic.

As Issei smirked at Raynare, he leaned in closer to mutter,"In one condition, become my pet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I been lazing around a lot and felt kind of guilty I wasn't updating so my really strong willpower :p made me write again. I have so many ideas for this fan fiction and since this story line will have a similar one to godly dragon just without Issei having a sister cause the plot kind of went a little over the top with that one. I thank you guys so much for all the support, you have really motivated and your reviews are very honest and help me to improve more! So please tell me what you like about the story and give me tips about how to Follow, favorite and Review! :3**

 **[Dragonmaster128] Thank you very much!**

 **[Sasuke75249] Thank you very much!**

 **[davidfrancishuang] Thank you very much! Yes, he probably will have a relationship with her but a minor one and yes, he will have special abilities but it will only show in later chapters.**

 **[Deadlyxdevil] Wait...hurt you? Oh my god, now I feel really bad. I'm so sorry if my story wasn't to your taste or made you remember something that you don't want to, I sincerely apologize.**

 **And to the person that private messaged me, thank you for supporting me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking]**

 **{Sound Effects}**

 **Chapter 4: The truth**

Raynare moved around in the bed as her body stiffened slightly, she winced a little as she felt a sharp pain before a cooling sensation.

Turning around immediately. she saw Issei hunched over her back and placing a cool towel on her wounds and a full blown blush appeared on her face as Issei scanned her wounds with deep concern.

"Oh, you're awake." He said as he looked up and Raynare immediately formed a light spear, ready to defend herself when she realized there was nothing in her hand and she struggled to understand why her magic didn't work.

"I sealed off your magic so you wouldn't be able to attack me." He explained as he continued treating her wound," And you're injured so stop squirming around."

As much as his voice was harsh and cold, Raynare was sure she felt concern from him and as corny as it sounded, her heart felt much warmer after hearing it.

Alas, reality struck her and she sat up abruptly as Issei gave her an annoyed look, ready to lecture her yet again when he saw her worried expression,"My friends...where are they?"

Chuckling at how she looked so helpless, Issei explained that Azazel had brought them back for questioning while she had to stay here till her injuries healed.

 _In one condition, become my pet_

Raynare shivered at the thought as she eyed Issei warily.

Realising the cause of her sudden change in attitude, issei sighed,"Don't worry, I only said that so you would listen to me, I'm not interested in any kind of slavery."

Saying this, Issei ruffled Raynare's hair like she was a child and gave her a rare smile,"You can stay here as long as you like, it'll be like having a sister around."

Settling her down on the bed, he made sure none of her wounds were open before leaving for school in a hurry, muttering curses at the creaky door as he slammed it shut.

This time, Raynare was sure her heart didn't beat out of fear this time and a tinge of red was visible on her cheeks as she hugged the pillow closer to her and inhaled a deep breath before falling asleep.

"I'm going to be late!" Issei complained as he ran to school, surpassing a few curious onlookers who stared at him while he checked his watch.

'Stupid Sirzechs, he told me I had nothing to worry about and this happens...and its my official first day of my job.' He sighed as he entered the school gates just as a few student council members came out to catch the latecomers.

As homeroom had ended a few minutes ago, Issei walked straight to the occult research club since he wanted to settle him being Rias's bodyguard first.

When he reached the front of the door, he knocked the door as it creaked open slowly.

Jumping at the sudden noise, Rias looked back to see the junior she witnessed the day before and her mouth went agape, lost for words as he walked in like he totally did not recognize her.

"Good morning, I need to discuss something with you, Rias-senpai." He said with a smile that showed his teeth.

"You can drop the act." A blond-haired man sitting on the couch scowled at him, his hair and uniform was neat and tidy unlike Issei's messy one and he sat with a posture of a noble, his light grey eyes burned in to Issei as he held a tea cup and was also the well-known prince of this school, Yuuto Kiba.

The room also held Koneko who seemed to still remember him from the locker incident and Akeno who seemed a little bit confused as to why he was here.

"Oh great, so you guys know about it." Issei sighed in relief, oblivious to the fact that they were talking about two entirely different situations.

Unlike how he was pointing to the fact about him being Rias's bodyguard, Kiba was talking about him taking down a fallen angel even though he was a human.

"So I believe Sirzechs told you about it?" He cocked his head as Rias was still staring at him like he wasn't real.

Then like realizing this was reality, Rias flicked her wrist and Kiba lunged forward, a sword formed in his hand while Issei dodged it with ease before grabbing hold of Kiba and threw him.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Issei put his hands up as a signal of him being reluctant to fight and Rias looked at him like he was crazy.

"You stepped into my territory and took out a fallen angel without breaking a swat, of course I have to eliminate you!"

Issei blinked slowly as he processed this information before he sighed,"So I still have to explain the awkward situation, huh?"

Literally changing from the flustered man Rias had just saw, his voice now had no sign of any emotions, instead his voice was almost robotic as the warmth in his eyes seemed to fade away,"Rias gremory, starting today, I am your bodyguard."

"What!" Enraged, she stood up in a fit of anger as she crossed over to Issei as he shoved a file of documents into her hands.

Giving a short flip-through of the documents, Rias gasp was enough for Issei to know that she knew it was the truth.

"But why would Onii-sama..." Before she could even finish her sentence, Issei interrupted with a sigh,"He is an over-protective older brother, isn't he?"

He fumbled with his pocket as he took out a small red pawn piece and Rias gulped hesitantly as she recognized it as the exact same piece her brother had taken from her.

As Akeno helped Kiba to the couch, she seemed unaffected by the whole situation as she held out her hand,"Welcome to the club, issei-kun."

"Akeno!" Rias glared at her friend was seemed to have worsened the situation in her eyes as Issei gave her a grateful smile.

"If Sirzechs-sama hired him, i am sure we can trust him." Akeno gave a kind smile as she convinced Rias to put the matter to rest.

"Then you should know what we are, right?" Rias asked Issei as she gave him an awkward hand shake as she still wasn't comfortable to be around him.

"Devils." As he said that, the others showed him their wings except for an unconscious Kiba who was lying on the couch.

Rias took a deep breath as he looked right into Issei's eyes as he returned the gaze.

"Then, as Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory family, I reincarnate you as a devil of the Gremory household so as to pledge your loyalty and serve us with your outstanding talents."

As the eight pawn pieces circled around him, they entered him one by one and in a flash of light, they were absorbed into him and his own devil wings sprouted from his back.

As Issei started to explain how he would assist Rias, everybody failed to spot the single white feather beside him, the feather of an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5 Edit: I just realised how rushed this chapter is, so I decided to change it a little, chapter 6 will be up soon!)**

 **Hi guys! I am so so sorry for being inactive for so long, school has been tough and I keep getting random headaches now. However, I felt really guilty for not updating so I'm going to continue writing :3 Thank you for the 100+ follows! It means so much to me, I would never have imagined that my story could be liked by such a number of people. Moving on, I would like to inform you guys that updates may be quite inconsistent as my schedule is really messy and I can end up having to cancel my writing time for school :/ but I hope that I can continue writing at a constant pace and that you guys will continue supporting me. Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review!**

 **[randomman626] Hmm...or can there be another reason? *Inserts smug face***

 **[Guest] Haha, it was kind of cheesy right?**

 **[ThelaughingStalk] Issei always finds ways to be amusing _. Thank you!**

 **[miguelzero24] Thank you!**

 **[Mike Alvarez] :3 That's what I'm here for**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **{Special Effects}**

Chapter 5: New Beginning

"You know what a devil's job is right?" Rias asked.

'Yes. One of the jobs are to fulfill requests of those affiliated with the devils." Issei replied accurately and rias gave an approving nod.

"And the other is to eliminate such monsters." Rias said as she stared at the beast in front of the occult research members.

Issei grimaced at the sight of it for it had the upper body of a beautiful woman but the lower part of its body was hard to describe, falling into the lower levels of "scary."

Rias looked at the female monster,"I will show you how every piece works." She explained as she moved on to command one of them.

"There is no need to." issei answered.

'Huh?" Rias gave an incredulous look.

Issei took a step forward,"I have memorised all their attributes and uses after all."

" Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced." Issei pounced on the monster before kicking it.

As he dodged the monster's hand swipe, the monster took him in its mouth, giving out a hysterical laugh.

Rias immediately stepped out in defense, her hand flying forward when she saw the monster yell out in pain.

" Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent." issei lifted the jaw easily before breaking its teeth with a simple punch.

As he stepped away from the monster, it took a while to get back on its feet before charging straight towards him.

Unfazed, Issei simply smirked.

"Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful." Issei finished off as a black bolt of power was released from his palm and burned the monster.

He leapt from its head and landed beside Rias,"Now its time for you to finish off, Buchou."

Rias cringed indirectly that he had taken the spotlight but ignored it otherwise as she held out her palm towards the monster,"It is time to face your punishment for disobeying your master." Blackish-red power flew out from her arms to devour the monster as it stared at her with hatred.

'The power of destruction sure is interesting.' Issei thought as he witnessed Rias's attack.

The rest of the members congratulated Issei for doing such a goob job lest for Kiba who glared at the other male teen.

Rias sighed at the poor interaction between the two males but was glad that issei was getting along well with the others.

"Its time to go home." He yawned as he turned to make his way back home.

Issei gave out a deep breath as he looked on to see Kuoh Academy's students strolling out of the school. It seemed relaxing to him, a scene so normal but rare to him. As a born killer, he was trained mercilessly and was always told what to do do. His fingers danced across the small scar along his wrist, wincing a little when it tingled even though the pain had long faded away. The memories were the one that haunted him instead.

 _"I'm sorry! I promise I will get it right next time!" Issei cried as he clung onto the old man's leg. Tears falling with no end as his brown hair swayed around when he continuously shook his head as he was being dragged away. "No. Someone at your class should know the rules already, now GO!" Issei scrambled up to stand, wiping his tears away while sniffing uncontrollably before he was thrown into the dark room. A man with a mask greeted him, grinning maniacally,"My, such a young child." He licked his lips while his hand found its way to the axe located at the side of the room. Issei's eyes widened when the man grabbed his arm, pulling him up with ease. The sharp tip grazed across his wrist and Issei screamed and squirmed in his grip. Then, he stopped, his hands clenching into a fist and bit the man's hand before pouncing onto the man's head his legs cupped the neck before crushing it with crazy strength. Issei jumped back in horror, tears welling up in his eyes again but held it back when the old man returned with a satisfied smile. Issei's eyes lost its light as he walked over,"The execution is over." The old man patted his back,"Good job, boy! You finally stained your hands." It was Issei's first time taking a life._

"Issei-kun?" A charming voice brought him back. Kiba looked at him with concern as Issei apologised. "Issei-kun, I apologize for having been so rude to you before, can we start over?" Issei gave a small smile, reaching his hand out to shake Kiba's waiting hand. "Yes, I hope so too."

"However, i would like to ask you a question." Kiba pressed on, his facade of wanting to know issei better well gone.

"Fire away." Issei pulled out the best file he could muster as he looked away.

"Are you somehow related with these people?." Kiba pulled out what seemed like a news article of two men with kids that looked like their energy were drained out of them.

Issei could make out a small Kiba standing in a corner with the other kids but his face fell when he saw a withered old man standing at the extreme left of the picture, barely noticeable unless looked at closely.

"Not at all." Issei's guard was up again, his eyes travelling along the photo as he immediately remembered when this was taken,'The Holy Sword Project'

He looked at Kiba whose face became downcast after hearing his reply probably devastated he still had no leads about the survivors of the project.

 _"I'm sorry, Yuuto-kun! I can't play with you today, Grandfather said all of you needed to gather in the training room." Issei greeted the blond boy with a sad smile._

 _"Aww, we'll play tomorrow! See you!" Kiba smiled as he waved goodbye to his brown-haired friend._

 _"I didn't hear about a gathering though.." Kiba muttered as he made his way to the dreaded building._

 _As he entered the room, his eyes immediately widened at the people wearing weird suits in the room._

 _His friends were huddled up in a corner as he sat down to join them, flinching as the door slammed shut behind him._

 _"Commence the operation now." A calm voice ordered the men as gas spewed out from the weird-looking items they were holding._

 _Gasping for air as this weird substance fille dup his nose with the worst feeling, Kiba slipped through the people, his friends making a way for his escape, a promise that his life was worth saving._

 _He fell on the white snow, his blood staining it,"Why..."_

 _Unknown to him, an old man was caning a brown-haired boy as a gag stopped him from letting out his cries of pain, his cries turning into muffled pleas._

 _The old man's eyes gleamed in the dark,"This is your punishment for attempting to rescue that friend of yours. Now, you can bid him farewell."_

He zoned out again before he realised that he had to cook dinner and gave Kiba a small farewell before stumbling out of the room in panic and dashing back home.

"Raynare's going to kill me!" Issei shivered at the thought of Raynare cooking after witnessing her break at least 50 eggs while trying to fry an egg and ended up messing up his whole kitchen. It had been at least two weeks and Issei had gotten to know Raynare more, becoming quite familiar to her and was great friends with her. "Ooph!" Issei felt something banging into him and let out a surprised groan. A blond haired girl fell on the floor with a resounding thud, rubbing her head while letting out a soft groan. "I'm so sorry!" Issei pulled the girl up, taking in that she was wearing the clothes of a nun. "Are you from the local church?" He questioned.

She nodded her head, the pain gone as she smiled,"Do you know where it is?" Issei hesitated, cringing at the fact that he was rushing home but the girl looked crestfallen and it somehow reminded him of his younger self. "Sure!"He blurted out before he could stop as he guided her towards the church. "Tch!" He recoiled from the burning feeling when he touched her hand but his expression remained the same, not wanting to alarm the girl. He scanned the girl quickly, his eyes immediately spotting the rings on her fingers that gave out a super natural feeling. His eyes widened when realised what it was. 'Twilight Healing..' He took a step back when he felt his whole hand heating up.

"Ah!" A boy who was running beside them fell and asia immediately kneeled down, inspecting the wound. "Pain pain go away!" She chanted as her rings glowed and the boy's wound healed, not leaving a scratch. "thank you, pretty sister!" The boy laughed as he continued running and asia gave him a cute smile. "Ano...I never asked for you name, did I?" She turned her attention to him as she stood back up.

"I'm Hyodou issei." He gave a short introduction as he winced at the burning sensation from his hand. "Why are you helping out at this church?" issei changed the topic from himself as he looked at her expectantly.

"You see I have sinned.." Asia looked at him with a pitiful glance. Although he wanted to hear more, he couldn't tolerate the pain any longer and ended the conversation.

"Well, the church is there!" He pointed to the local church and waved farewell before dashing off, hiding his hand as he did so, running to the nearest toilet he could find.

His hand had became red and the sacred gear was faintly seen as issei hid in a cubicle.

 **[Partner. You aren't doing well.]**

"Get Out Of My Head!" Issei growled as he punched himself.

 **[I'm not in your head, i'm connected with you]**

"Thats Sounds even more weird!" Issei groaned as he miserably placed his head on the cubicle's wall.

Looking at his watch, he sighed. 'I'm just going to get takeaway...'

 **xx**

"Ahh...It sure is nice.." Raynare opened her mouth in relief as she gobbled her food. Issei had left her alone in the living room after he had got home, rushing to his room at once and leaving his food on the wooden table. As she walked to the dustbin to dispose of the packaging, she smiled silently,'I really like him, don't I?'

Issei relaxed as the call connected. "Issei-kun, how's it with my little sister?" Sirzechs waggled his eyebrows mischievously as Issei twitched with annoyance from him. "I'm not calling you for fun, i need to ask you about Twilight Healing and its host." Issei stated as he sipped a drink from his mug before staring at the screen, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm...Asia Argento? The one who was banned from the church?" Sirzechs replied as he stared at Issei curiously,"What business do you have with her?" Issei smirked as he drank from his mug again," The priest in that local church is a scum, wouldn't it be useful to get hold of a sacred gear user while eliminating filth?"Sirzechs chuckled,"I like how you think, Issei-kun."

"Can I get you to request for me to be able to go out with Argento-san for one day?" Issei asked as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Consider it done..although, this seems like you're cheatig on my sister." Sirzechs grinned as Issei glared at him through the call before they both burst out in laughter.

Issei composed himself as he bid farewell to Sirzechs. "I won't let such things happen to someone who doesn't deserve to suffer."

 **xx**

"issei-san, is this really okay?"

"Its a little tight but I'm sure it can fit."

"Please be gentle."

"Why? Am I too rough now?"

"N-No, but you're really big."

"Asia?" Issei asked as he turned towards Asia who was looking at his hand.

"Yes?" She looked up as her head moved to a side, confused at the sudden call.

"Could you not use such suggestive words?" Issei gave a sheepish smile as the people near them turned red, their mind betraying their thoughts as they thought about the things that people could be doing with those words uttered.

"But your hand is so big, issei-san! No wonder the watch was unable to fit." SHe passed the watch back to the shopkeeper who gave her a smile.

A day like this was relaxing to say at least, ignoring the fact that Asia had insisted Issei call her Asia rather than Argento-san and Issei immediately got her to do the same but Asia added in a "san" as she felt she was being a little too informal.

They ate burgers and talked a lot, Issei learning a whole lot of insights of Asia's life and his hand found its away around her when she cried about the sad moments ignoring the fact that she was telling a supposedly normal human about the supernatural part.

The day went smoothly and they said goodbye to each other, not before issei slipped a device onto Asia's neck that would attach itself to her and would not be noticed by the person it was attached to, a high tech GPs.

 **xx**

"Hyodou-kun?" Sona's eyebrow arched with perfection, curiosity getting the best of her as she saw issei entering the Occult Research Club. "What has he got to do with Rias?" She asked a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair and light brown eyes standing beside her. Tsubaki Shinra was the fourth most popular girl in school and the vice student council president. Pushing her blue semi-rimmed glasses up, she replied with a serious tone,'It seems that he may be the newest recruit for Gremory-senpai." Sona palm formed into a fist as she thought,'But why him?'

"Did you invite the Kaichou here?" Issei asked as he closed the door gently, looking at Rias while she came out from the bath. "W-what?" He shut his eyes and turned so that his back faced Rias. "Hmm? You're scared of this even thought you kill?" She teased as she wrapped a towel around her,"And yes I did, we are planning to introducing our new members to each other." Issei bit his lip as he scratched his cheek,"It isn't my fault I respect someone's privacy."

"Well if you did, then you wouldn't be my bodyguard!"

"Don't blame me because you have an over-protective brother!"

"You could have refused!"

"I don't want to have a bad reputation!"

"Idiot!"

"Spoiled princess!"

 ***Knock***

Their bickering ended at the sound of the knocking on the door, tension filling up the room as neither of them seemed ready to back out of this silent fight they seemed to have as the person on the other side waited patiently for someone to invite them in

"Come In!" Rias huffed as she sat on her couch, pouting as Issei sat at the seat furthest away from her.

"Rias. I see that you'd have..." Sona's voice trailed off as Issei was leaning on the couch and using his laptop.

Rias huffed in anger as Issei simply ignored her,"Don't let him have the slightest bit of your attention, he is not important anyway."

Sona stared at her skeptically and wondered if she stepped into a lovers quarrel.

Nevertheless, she greeted the teen as politely as she could,"Its nice to see you again, Hyodou-kun, its quite refreshing to see you not in the Student Council Room waiting to be scolded."

Issei turned at the sudden noise and smirked,"Nice to see you again, Sona Sitri."

Tsubaki immediately took a battle stance when she found that issei was behind her and had his finger rest on the middle of her back,"Checkmate."

"Issei Stop." Rias pulled his cheek as Issei slapped her hand away and making a face before returning to his work.

"Rias..H-How?" Sona looked at Rias with a shocked expression, having no idea how he had managed to find out.

Issei sighed, stopping his work before he stood up,"Let me re-introduce myself, i am Hyodou Issei of the Special Force, requested by the Devil Lord to protect his sister. It is nice to meet you, Sitri-sama."

Bowing, Issei shook her hand before excusing himself.

 **xx**

*Cough* Blood fell onto the sink as Issei's grip tightened.

 **[I never really realised until now but after you touched that nun, you been receiving a lot more attacks, huh?]**

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Issei said between coughs as he kneeled down.

 **[It isn't good, disguising yourself, doesn't Sirzechs know?]**

"He does, that's one of the reason why I accepted his request too. However, I do not need any more people to know of this."

 **[Stubborn, eh?]**

Wiping the blood from his mouth, issei stood up, swiping the imaginary dust from his shirt and walking back to the research club.

 **xx**

"So, you're a bodyguard assigned to Rias?" Sona inquired as she sipped from her cup of tea.

Issei nodded as Sona bit back a laugh.

"As protective as her brother is, I never imagined him pulling that card." She said before she pushed her glasses to eye level,"I just hope my sister doesn't do the same to me."

"Well, i'll be introducing my peerage to you next time." Sona chuckled as Issei chatted with her. "I never expected Hyodou-kun to be so different."

"Make that two members." Issei replied as Rias immediately stared at him,"What?"

"Asia Argento. She is the perfect fit for a bishop with Twilight Healing." He stated as he combed his hair back.

Rias eyes widened,"B-But...Fine. You probably just want to save her or something."

Issei laughed as he looked at Sona,"Then I would like to ask kaichou something important."

 **xx**

"Kaito, why did you recommend issei to me?" Sirzechs asked as he gave the commander a curious look.

"That boy...He needs to find people who he can trust...Rias Gremory is one of them"

'What makes you so sure?" Sirzechs eyes shined brightly as he signed the papers.

"You know that yourself. he's special." kaito gave him a smirk.

Sirzechs couldn't contain a chuckle as he smiled,"I always saw issei-kun as the perfect candidate after all."

 **xx**

(Outside an apartment)

Issei carried his bag as he held his magic circle. "Just because i didn't know how to use Ddraig, it doesn't mean i know how to use magic!"

 _"You can't use your sacred gear?" Akeno giggled at this sentence, not expecting such a a fact._

 _Kiba looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at issei with a blank expression,'What."_

 _"But that doesn't mean I can't use magic!" Issei protested but Rias placed a finger on his lips._

 _Rias had a proud smile written on her face"You won't use magic until you know how to use your sacred gear."_

"My it looks like my target is already here." Issei's ears tingled as he walked into the apartment,"There was a job here?"

Silence filled the apartment and Issei could already smell the stench of blood. "Freed Sellzen, you have caused quite a mess."

The body on the floor was distorted and was in an awkward placement and a young man with short white hair and red eyes sat on the couch with a gun in his mouth.

"We kill anyone with such nasty devils, you are one of them aren't you?" His eyes grew wider as he pointed his gun at issei.

Issei grinned at Freed attempted to shoot him, the bullet sinking into his flesh before popping out again, his body healing on its own.

"Did you really think I'm just an ordinary devil?" Just as he was about the descend on the priest, a figure rushed in.

 _'Right on time.'_

"Ehh, what is this?" Issei looked to see that Asia was standing there, horrified by the corpse before her while Freed laughed, scrambling to stand up again before making his way to Asia.

"I-issei-san?" Asia looked surprised to see the familiar face as Issei grinned at her,"Don't worry, I won't let you stay with him any longer."

Freed frowned as he grabbed a fistful of asia's hair,"You know her?"

Issei simply looked past him and picked up a paper on the floor, angering Freed.

Trying to provoke issei,He licked his lips as he placed an arm on her cheek,"Then i will rape her after I am finish with you, a priest raping a nun, such a scandal!"

*Slice*

Freed's hand dropped to the floor and he cried out in pain, his face contorted to anguish with an ugly frown.

"You Son Of A-" Issei knocked him out before he could say anymore and carried Asia up.

"I will explain later." He said as he read Asia's stunned expression before summoning a magic circle.

He was met with Kiba who was drinking tea and he looked at issei with a deadpan expression.

"You just joined and you're already bring girls here?" He claimed as he sipped from his cup.

"Why do I always get into such misunderstandings?" Issei clutched his head with despair after putting Asia down.

"This is Asia Argento." He let her down before poking her forehead, stopping her from saying anything as she fell asleep.

"Also, you didn't listen to Buchou, she said no using of magic." Kiba smirked as Issei made a face that spelled out his annoyance and irritation to that rule.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" issei looked around for the familiar red hair who said that she would be here at the time she was told to be.

"Relax, she went to get something with the other members and got me to stay here to wait for you." Kiba explained as he put down his cup of tea before preparing another one for issei.

Suddenly, Kiba got up into a tense position, his sword forming in his hand immediately,"Angels..."

The window to the club room slammed open as a man in an elegant outfit entered the room, accompanied with some other angels that were in simple white robes.

A man with long blond hair and sad blue-greenish eyes stared at him.

"Long time no see, issei-kun."

 **Also, the windows to the Occult Research Club Room are big 0.0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! It's been way too long since I have updated this story and I really have no excuses this time round. I just fell out of this fandom and haven't really been interested in it but I decided to get back to it because its really unfair to those who actually read this. Really sorry for the long wait but here is an update!-Kurohami**

 **(Lost track of the reviews sorry)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **{Special Effects}**

 **Chapter 6: More truths and new meetings**

Kiba jumped back in fear, the overwhelming aura of the angels sparked terror in him. His control of his body was lost as he dropped to his knees, chills running down his spine as dreaded memories flooded his mind like a never-ending wave, his fingers trembling as he desperately grabbed the armrest of the couch for support, an evidence that he was still in the familiar Occult Research Room and not just living in a dream he couldn't escape from. _After all, living was just what he had wished for when_ _escaped from that horrifying place. Rias could have been nothing but an illusion. Maybe he was already dead._

"Hey, Kiba calm down." A familiar voice seemed to lessen his blurry vision as he recovered from his panic attack.

 _"Yuuto-Kun! Let's play!"_ The unclear image of a brown-haired boy called out to him as he ran down the hill to get his attention, not before getting stopped by an old man. His face was epitome of freedom as a carefree smile graced his features with playful eyes seemed to shout out that he was a ball of dun as he bounded down the steps, a small frown taking over when the old man had gotten a hold of him. _Who was he?_ _What was his name again?_

"Kiba!" Kiba immediately snapped back to reality, the face of that boy replaced with a hardened and steely face of Hyodou Issei, who had an uncanny resemblance to the mysterious boy in his flashback even though they had two completely different expressions, the boy had a variety of emotions but Issei's expressions seemed to have buried in a hole somewhere.

"Hey, are you okay?" Issei seemed worried as he ran a hand down his short locks as he sighed unconsciously. Kiba gave him a slight smile as he stood up, the high-class angel observing their actions with a patient smile although his eyes held a slight look of worry as he witnessed Kiba having trouble getting back on his feet.

Thinking that it was about the right time to speak up, Michael moved in closer and entered the clubroom, eyes fixated on the blond and brown-haired boys as he took a seat on the couch, a dull-looking suit fitting on his body as he got rid of the extravagant clothes he had to wear while having his wings out. "I've heard of you, Yuuto kiba." He spoke as he gave a genuine smile to the blond-haired teen who stared at him

Kiba failed to hold back a sarcastic scoff,"As the sole survivor of the The Holy Sword Project?" His eyes held a deadly gleam,a challenge to see if the angel dared to say anymore.

The angel, who seemed unaffected by the heavy tension in the room had already turned his attention Issei,"Actually, I dropped by because I needed to talk to you Issei-kun." Issei looked at him, willing him to go on as Michael pursed his lips. "in private."

Seemingly getting his meaning, Issei stood up, excusing himself as he turned to Kiba,"Is it okay if you take care of Asia? She's been overworking, god knows how long that crazy priest made her use her magic." Kiba nodded his head in understanding, curious about the conversation those two were going to have but he decided that if Sirzechs-sama had entrusted Issei with the job of protecting his beloved sister, it would only be necessary to trust him too.

Walking out of the club room, they made their way to the side of the old schoolhouse as Michael cast a magic spell that enveloped them in a circle, probably to keep their conversation to themselves in case there were eavesdroppers.

"So, what else did you need to talk to be about other than that crazy priest?" Issei raised an eyebrow as he leaned onto the furnished walls of the building, a thin line on his face as he braced himself for some kind of horrible news but he was only greeted with a sheepish smile from the archangel.

"About that, it seems that he had taken off much before the angels I sent could get to him although the traces he left behind definitely will allow us to find him, sooner or later." He let out a small chuckle as Issei grimaced at the thought of that priest running around.

"Don't worry, he will be punished for his sins." Michael confirmed as he patted Issei's shoulder as the brown haired teen tensed underneath his touch.

"Moreover, I've heard of the frequent attacks on the body." Worry laced in his voice, Michael held out a bottle containing a blue-colored liquid,"I'be retrieved this from the fountain of Healing, it may not do much but it will take away some of the pain you are suffering from."

Issei took the bottle from him gratefully and the the circle degenerated as Michael stepped away and bid Issei farewell, vanishing in a second as the blinding light made Issei flinch for a moment. Just enough for him to miss a small red bird fly past the window.

"Issei! Are you okay?" A body flung itself onto Issei as he turned around, stuffing the gift into his back-pocket as his hands found the waist of the body before realizing it was Rias as she buried he face into hsi chest, a small blush making its way to his face at the close proximity.

"I felt the ominous presence but I just shook it off. I didn't know a high-class angel would actually try to attack my territory!" She continued to blabber about something like making sure those "damm angels" didn't overstep their boundaries again. Issei let a small smile creep up on his face as he smoothed the loose ends of Rias's hair, "Its fine Buchou, I knew that person."

Rias jumped away from his grasp as she looked at him in shock, "What?"

He merely shrugged,"It was Michael-sama, I contacted him on the matter of that priest called Freed and made sure that Asia was really a possible candidate to be a bishop suitable to be in your peerage."

A dark aura immediately enveloped Rias and Issei questioned himself if he had said anything wrong as Rias had a full-blown blush on her face, "Then I didn't need to be so worried!" She glared at Issei before she stormed off to the club room, leaving Issei to shake his head in exasperation before trailing behind her.

The other members had also returned and it seemed that Akeno had wasted no time in preparing tea for the fellow members of the club as Rias took a look at Asia who was still in deep slumber, a look of concern on her face as she brushed away the strands of blond hair that covered her face.

"So, how did you get to know the current leader of the angels?" Rias asked as she made her way to her desk, her eyes burning hole in Issei as the others all smiled awkwardly at how serious Rias was.

"Isn't that a little straightforward, Buchou?" Issei teased with the cold humor he seemed to have naturally.

"Spit it out, Hyodou." Rias shot back as her eyes dared Issei to talk back to her.

Issei let out a sigh of defeat as he found a spot on the couch, taking a cup of tea and sending his thanks to Akeno for brewing the tea as he faced Rias again," Well, he hired me for a job to search for his sister since Gabriel-sama seemed to have gotten lost somewhere, more like no one had seen her for the whole day." A faint smile on his lips as he remembered the incident," Maybe I'm a hero for sis-cons." He teased yet again as Rias looked away, averting her gaze away from his.

 _"Gabriel-sama, your brother is very worried for you, please come out!" Issei tried his best to sound as gentle as possible as he gained stares from the angels around him, his dark attire standing out from the sea of white. He stalked through the endless path that led to a small garden as his eyes widened at the woman that stood in front of him. Her back faced him as she was dancing to a peaceful melody. Her graceful form was a sight to admire as her body moved to the music."Gabriel-sama? Your brother is looking for you, he seems to be very worried." Snapping out of the trance, the woman bestowed him with a ever-so beautiful smile as she walked up to him," I apologize, please lead me to him."_

A fond grin on his face as he remembered the look of relief on Michael face as he saw his sister had been the highlight of that job," Are you thinking of her? The most beautiful woman in Heaven?" Rias asked him as he turned his attention back to her.

"She was a woman of beauty and grace when I first met her, she is definitely someone worthy of respect." He replied as Rias smiled at the gentleness of his voice, it was like a different side of Issei, someone that was more emotionally-inclined to feel and act like most do, instead of the empty shell he usually lived in.

"Buchou, I know I'm not the most expressive person but I would like you to know that I do take this job of protecting you seriously so please forgive me if I am harsh sometimes but please understand I put everything into the job given to me." He spoke up suddenly as if reading her thoughts but this was all interrupted when he flicked his wrist, a knife flying out of the sleeve as it missed Rias by a centimeter.

"What do you think you're doi-" Kiba was cut off when Rias gasped as she saw the knife had caught something as it flew onto the wall. An orange-red feather lodged onto the blade as the animal that was coated in those feathers had probably made a narrow escape.

"It seems somebody was really eavesdropping on our conversation, though I can't confirm the aim." Issei stated as he rested his arm on Rias's shoulder, removing the knife from the wall and applying some magic on it as the hole on the wallpaper slowly went back to its original look as if a knife had not just ripped it apart.

Still stunned from the sudden action, Rias only nodded her head,"Issei, you really are on task, huh?"

Issei grinned,"Of course, you are my master after all and it is my duty to protect you." He knelt down and took Rias's hand," My pledge to you that I will always have your back and that my loyalty stays with you."

For once, a look of sincerity of both faces as Rias looked a little flustered that Issei had done that in front of the whole peerage but nonetheless, was touched by his genuine words.

 **xx**

"Tsk. What the hell, that brat managed to realize that I was eavesdropping on them." A man with blond hair sat, annoyed at how his familiar was almost killed.

"When I heard Rias had been seen with another young man, I thought she had been cheating on me but it seems to be its just a new peerage member of hers, I shouldn't even have been worried!" He laughed to himself as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Another girl who had the same blonde locks as him tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls, looked bored as she sipped from her tea,"Rias-san hasn't even married you yet, how would her being with another man be considered cheating?"

The man laughed as he readjusted his position,"She can't call off the engagement for long, we will get married."

Standing up as he brushed off imaginary dust from his coat, he gave the blond girl a small wave,"And with you completing my hare-. I mean peerage, she can't possibly try to break off the engagement with a proposal to have a rating game."

Eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint, he walked out of the room, leaving the blond girl to sigh at his departure.

 **xx**

Asia's eyes fluttered open as her face scrunched up in confusion at her unfamiliar surroundings.

 _"Issei-san!" The nun screamed as the priest made a move to hurt her brown-haired friend._

Shooting up fom the sofa, her sight was greeted with the face of a red-haired,"Ara, have you finally woken up?"

Asia's face turned red as she realized that there was a head resting on her lap, none other than the brown-haired boy she had first thought of when she woke up. "A-Ah yes! I am Asia Argento, please take care of me!"

"Ara, she's a cute one, isn't she?" A black-haired girl that Asia had never seen before giggled and Asia couldn't help but stare because of how beautiful she was. Seriously, where were all these pretty women coming out from?

The red-haired lady giggled at her friend's word as she gently patted Asia's head,"How do you feel? You must really have over-used your magic for you to sleep for so long." Asia looked down as she remembered Freed's sick grin as he forced her to put up a barrier so devils wouldn't venture in the area as he relaxed in the church, not giving her a single moment of rest.

Suddenly, Issei stirred from his sleep, shaking his head to wake himself as he looked up and found Asia staring down at him, giving him a huge smile as he still looked a little tired from his small nap.

"Asia! You're awake!" He seemed to snap out from his drowsiness as he sat up, immediately putting his hand on her cheek before he pinched her. Hard.

"Issei-san! Ow!" Asia pouted as he gave her a small smile,"This is my master, Rias Gremory, and her peerage." He introduced as he pointed to Rias, the black-haired girl and the others Asia didn't notice were in the room before: a blond-haired teen and a white-haired girl.

Rias welcomed her as the others gave a short introduction as the black-haired girl which Asia learnt that her name was Akeno poured her tea and the boy was called Kiba and the white-haired girl named Koneko.

"Issei here couldn't bear to leave you to that crazy priest so he decided to save you but I would like you to know we aren't kind humans or something like that." Rias explained but Asia cut her off,"I know. You're devils right? Freed-san called Issei-san that when he came."

Rias seemed taken aback at how calm the girl was,"Well, I would like to ask if you would be keen to join my peerage? Your ability is something special and I will treat you as a family member, my younger sister?" Rias joked as Asia listened intently.

Asia gave Rias a bright smile,"I will always be willing to repay the help I was given, I am more than honored to be of your assistance!" She answered as she got up from the couch, bowing as Rias returned her smile.

Rias went over to her study table, retrieving the evil piece she had gotten ready for Asia,"Then I, Rias Gremory, will make you, Asia Argento, a bishop of the peerage of the Gremory family."

As the evil piece entered Asia, there was a moment of searing heat as Asia winced, trying to get used to the feeling before it subsided, causing her to heave sigh of relief,"Thank you, Buchou-san!"

Rias put an arm around Asia,"Now, I'll just borrow you for the day since I have to explain to you about the different aspects of being a devil and some other stuff, alright?" Asia nodded eagerly as Rias led her to the study desk before she looked up,"Thank you for the help today, you'll can leave now."

As the others left, Issei stood at the entrance of the Research Club, rigid as he stared afar, his stance poised and ready to battle at any moment.

"Issei, you're free to go too."

"But Buc-"

"issei." Rias ended the bicker with a raise of an eyebrow and Issei groaned as he left without another word, bidding them farewell for the day.

However, Asia had stopped Issei in his tracks when she called out to him,"Issei-san. Thank you!"

Issei smiled as he heard the words,"No problem, Asia."

 **xx**

"Why did you take so long to get home, doofus." Raynare flopped down onto the sofa as Issei tied an apron around his uniform,"Well, be grateful I'm even cooking you dinner at 10pm."

Raynare rolled her eyes at how petty the teen was,"What were you caught up in anyway?" She questioned as she flipped through the channel, the news of a dead man being found in an apartment catching her attention.

"This crazy guy called Freed Sellzen was making use of a girl called Asia Argento and I thought it would be best to teach him a lesson." Issei said as he flipped an omelette, confused at the sudden silence and lack of response from Raynare.

"She was the one who we wanted to take, she was recently banished from the church she was raised up in for healing a devil and being labelled as a witch, was sent to this church to repent for her sins or something like that. Her Sacred Gear is really something..." Raynare trailed off as she sighed, they really had been rash when they planned to kill the girl for her power, it was fortunate that the plan had been called off when she was defeated by Issei.

A plate of omelette rice was pushed in front of her face as Issei rubbed her head gently,"Don't beat yourself about it, everyone makes mistakes and at the very least, you didn't carry out that plan." He remarked as he looked at the television, his mind in a total different place.

 _"You are a useless prince if you can't even carry out a simple job." The old man reprimanded as Issei shook his head wildly, "Don't hit me! Please!"_

 _"Then kill them!" The old man's patience was wearing thin at how the prince was such a coward, refusing to kill the survivors they had found in the village, they were wasting their resources anyway, it was better to kill them._

 _"B-But they did nothing wrong." The boy stammered as he tried to reason his way out of this but the old man had enough._

 _"If you don't want another beating then do it!" The old man hollered as Issei dropped to his knees, clutching his ears as a knife was placed on the space beside him._

 _He picked it up, trembling as the chains of the trapped innocents rattled violently, they were as scared as the boy, just that their roles were different, one as the killer and the others as the killed._

 _"I-I I'm sorry" Were the last words they heard as Issei plunged the knife into their vital areas, screams and shouts of pain filled the room as he made sure they were dead._

 _When he was done with his job, he had been painted red, his tears mixing with the blood of others as he wept not only for himself, but for the ones he had killed, the many innocent people being killed and everything else, maybe even because the world was round._

 **[Hey, what are you thinking about?]**

'About why I can't use you, piece of shit.' Issei rolled his eyes at the unwelcomed guest.

 **[Dang, what's with your bad temper?]**

'I was thinking about what a coward I was back then, alright?"

 **[You shouldn't dwell in the past.]**

Ddraig seemed to had enough of the conversation as he didn't speak up anymore and Issei was left with silence yet again.

It was already quite late so Issei checked that Raynare had fallen asleep before making his way to the bathroom, he took out a piece of talisman from his body and was immediately struck with immense pain, bringing him to fall on the floor as he slowly took out the bottle he received from Micheal and downed it in a gulp. The pain was lessened but he was still unable to get up, he sighed as he lay on the foor,' _Time to bear with this for another hour_

 ** _xx_**

Beep!* *Beep!*

Issei groaned at the annoying ringtone of his phone and reached out to blindly grab for it.

Flipping open the old phone, he answered it while grumbling incoherent words as the amused voice of his master filled his ears,"Ara, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently as he flipped to the other side of the bed.

"Ara after promising me you would protect me, what i I had been kidnapped right now?" The woman teased from the other end.

"Then you wouldn't sound goddamn happy this early in the morning." Issei countered as he got up from his bed.

Giggling at his response, Rias decided to cut the chase and tell him why she had called,"I'm going to train you on how to use your Sacred Gear, so meet me at the field in 10 mins."

"Buchou what the hel-" He was cut off as she hung up on the call and he smacked himself in the face.

 _'What is wrong with this woman?'_

 **xx**

Issei's grumpy face was a sight to see when he arrived at the destination in his PE attire and Rias who wore a simple pink jumpsuit still looked pretty even if the outfit was hideous if he had to say so himself.

"Come on! Let's start off with 10 laps around the track!" Rias shouted and issei looked at her in bewilderment,"What has this got to do with my Sacred Gear at all?"

"You need stamina to train your Sacred Gear." Rias grinned wickedly as Issei muttered something about devils under his breath as he took off, pacing himself to run the dreaded 4 kilometers.

With the completion of his running, Rias bounded off to get him to do even more physical training, ranging from pull-ups to sit-ups to ridiculous exercises like carrying her up the stairs or pushing her on the swings, which was more to Rias's amusement that his.

"Alright, summon Ddraig out please." Rias asked as she sat in the club room, finally getting serious about the training.

Issei focused on his arm as the image of the red dragon appeared in his mind and the gauntlet started to form on his arm after a small light shone though the club room.

"Can you try calling out anything from the gauntlet?" Rias asked and Issei focused yet again, imaging the red dragon spewing out hot flames onto its enemies as it ploughed through the army of soldiers.

The gauntlet's green gem shone for a moment before it died out again as Rias shook her head in wonder,"I've never seen someone fail so pathetically in that."

Issei shot her a glare as she giggled,"You need to pour in your emotions when you use your sacred gear, it isn't just a tool you use, it chose you for a specific reason and that is because it finds a connection with you."

Issei nodded as he recalled Ddraig talking to him why he chose him as his host, although it mostly was out of pure luck but there were a few things they agreed on: Revenge, justice.

So, he concentrated on the things they had in image changing as he saw the dragon now fighting for a cause and not blindy killing everyone in sight.

 **[Boost!]**

The sudden call spooked him out a little as Rias looked impressed they had made progress with just a single sentence from her.

"Well, I didn't expect you to actually make progress but please, continue." She looked Issei willing him in the eye as he focused on the gauntlet on his arm.

 **[Boost!]**

 _2 seconds._

 **[Boost!]**

 _2 seconds_

 **[Boost!]**

Issei's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the potential to release something and he readied the gauntlet onto the wall of the club room, willing for the magic power to flow out.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

The shot of power pushed him back as it landed on the wall, forming a huge hole on it as Issei winced at the destruction.

"That marks the end of our training!" Rias stood up as she clapped her hands together before she cast her magic on the wall, returning it to its original form.

Issei looked stunned at the amount of power he and released in one shot, it couldn't compare to the magic he had learnt but it was definitely something new.

"What the hell..." Issei mumbled as he looked at the gauntlet in awe before he noticed Rias had a sad expression on her face as her fingers traced the pattern on the wallpaper before she spoke up,"Hey Issei, do you know what love is?"

Issei was taken aback by the sudden question but composed himself before answering,"Though I never experienced the romantic kind of love but I think i have gone close to feel the love for family and friends. If romance is anything like that, then your heart feels warm when you think about them and they're always there for you but maybe the romantic kind of love has more complicated feelings like wanting t be near them or enjoying their company even if its just for a little while."

Rias gave him a genuine smile,"I didn't expect you to give such a detailed answer but thank you."

Issei scratched his cheek sheepishly as he looked away, he should really stop embarrassing himself...it wasn't like him to do so.

"Come on, don't stare into space, I have a surprise for you! " Rias pouted as she had lost the attention of Issei.

Issei shook his head, a chuckle making it's way out of his mouth as he followed Rias to her "surprise."

 **xx**

To say he was shocked was an understatement, he was completely blown out of his mind when she had led him back to his home.

However, boxes lined outside his house and a familiar blond haired girl stood beside the apartment, waving excitedly.

"When I asked her about living arrangements, she asked to live with you and I saw no problem in that." Rias smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Issei seemed to have lost his ability to talk as he looked at the blond girl moving inside and a surprised scream following afterwords.

"Woah! You didn't tell me someone was moving in." Raynare commented as Asia looked shocked to see her.

"Hi, I'm Raynare, a fallen angel." She shook Asia's hand and brought her in for a small hug.

Issei smiled at their interaction as he made his way into his house, giving Asia a short introduction to his apartment before inviting Rias in for tea.

"So is Asia going to attend Kuoh Academy too?" Rias nodded as Asia seemed to look forward to going to school.

"I arranged for her to be in the same Academy since my family owns it, it's a waste to not use that advantage, don't you think?" Rias explained as the movers carried the boxes to the respective rooms.

After they had finished their job, Rias handed them the money and seemed to have another "Surprise" for issei as she beckoned him over with her finger as she stood at the doorway.

"Let me guess, you got me a puppy?" Issei gave a bemused grin as he met her at the doorway but when he didn't get a sarcastic response and yelped when Rias pulled him down by his collar and kissed him on the cheek,"Thanks for keeping me company today."

With that, she left after bidding the other two girls farewell and Issei fondly touched the place she kissed.

Though that was the only time he actually showed emotion for the rest of night as he didn't initiate any conversation or gave short replies when Raynare or Asia asked him something.

 _I can't fall in love. No one will love someone like me. I'm a worthless piece of trash._

He didn't get any sleep that night.

 **xx**

"Please welcome our new transfer student, Asia Argento!"The homeroom teacher invited Asia in as the class started going crazy over how cute she looked.

The males of the class were like wolves as they stared at her, drooling all over the classroom as they whistled loudly, causing Asia to blush at the attention she was getting, causing the commotion to get louder.

The female side of the class had already set their goal to protect Asia from the guys as she looked so innocent that it was a natural instinct to take care of her.

Issei gave her a supportive wave and urged her to introduce herself as she stood at the front of the classroom.

"I'm Asia Argento. I'm staying with Issei-san. Please take care of me!" The class went silent at her introduction as issei's head immediately made contact with the table.

"Hyodou! You bastard!"

"She can't be protected anymore!"

"Why him!"

"How is Hyodou so lucky?"

It turned into a "Lets bully Hyodou Issei" session as everyone started hurling insults at Issei and he sighed as he rested his head on the table.

"P-Please don't bully Issei-san, he's been taking are of me and treating me nicely." Asia reasoned as everyone suddenly turned their focus to Asia as they all coudn't believe how nice she was, some even being as dramatic to cry about how kind she was to live with Issei.

After the slight delay in the lesson, the teacher let Asia sit in front of Issei as she turned back to chat with him,"Issei-san, are you feeling better? You were really quiet after Buchou left yesterday."

"Yeah, I just did a lot of thinking. Sorry about that." Issei apologized as he patted Asia's head, earning some glares from the guys as Asia giggled.

 **xx**

"Class was the worst." Issei complained as he sat on the couch of the Occult research room as Akeno passed him some tea.

"Everyone was calling me a pervert." He groaned as Koneko patted his head in sympathy.

Kiba chuckled,"You were known for being one way before Asia-san entered."

Issei buried his head into his palms as he let out another groan, why did things have to be so complicated in high school, he didn't even choose to live with her.

Rias shook her head as she hugged Issei from behind, smirking at how he immediately tensed up,"You know, as much as I'm an assassin, I;m really not a big fan of physical contact."

"Well then, you better start getting used to it." Rias poked her tongue out before there were knocks on the club room.

"Oh they're already here." Rias stood back up,"Come in!"

The door opened as the student council strolled in, a particular blond boy got Issei's attention as he glared at him when he entered the club room.

"Well then, let's introduce our peerage before we discuss the terms of our meeting." Sona pushed her glasses up as she stared at Rias.

"What terms" issei questioned as he stood between the two girls, an ominous aura between the two of them.

'To settle which of us are able to let our peerage choose our familiars first." Rias answered as the two girls met in another staring contest.

 **yay I'm done! remember to follow, favorite and comment! :)**


End file.
